


drive you home

by quinnovative



Series: make you feel my love [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drunk Lena, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Soft!!!, maybe a little ooc but i'm getting used to writing them again:), post lena learning kara is supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 06:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinnovative/pseuds/quinnovative
Summary: After learning, from Lex and Kara herself, about Supergirl's true identity, Lena's been keeping herself distant, struggling to repair their relationship until she drunk dials Kara one night and can't stop herself from saying the things she feels when they're together.





	drive you home

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the delay between the first part and this one, I was studying abroad and was way busier than I expected!! I wanted to address the season finale but didn't want to write another 'Kara telling Lena' story, so this is what I came up with :)

Lena grips an empty drink in her hand and runs her thumb around the rim, looking through the glass as it distorts her surroundings. Bends the stained wood of the bar, magnifies the row of whiskey on the shelf. Stale air and secondhand smoke fills her lungs. Her phone vibrates in the pocket of her pantsuit, but instead of reaching for it, she kicks the leg dangling off the barstool back and forth again, her toe brushing the worn dark oak before swinging back and starting over. Her eyelids droop closed, each time images of Kara and Supergirl overlapping and mixing until the embarrassment and shame and hurt flare inside her and her eyes snap open, stronger than the weariness imposed by all her sleepless nights.

“Top me off one more time?” She raises her gaze to the bartender but can’t bring herself to lift her head from where her cheek is smooshed against the palm of her hand, her elbow fitted into a grove that digs into her skin when she slides too much.

He tosses a once-white dish towel over his shoulder and raises his hands palm up, the hardwood floor of the Irish dive bar creaking as he steps over. “I’m sorry but I already told you, Miss, I should’ve cut you off two drinks ago. You’re done.”

“Wait.” Lena slurs as he starts to turn away. “Wait, wait.” She fishes through her bag, pulling out the first bill her fingers reach. She flattens a fifty across the countertop and slides it over. “How ‘bout now?”

He sighs and looks around the bar. There are two patrons on stools at the far end and a group in the large booth by the door, smoke wafting from their table. The bartender turns back to Lena and pockets the money. “This is the last one though, all right? No more funny business.”

Lena nods, pushing her glass forward and watching as amber liquid pitters at the bottom before it fills. “Thank you very much. I need—I needed this.”

He gives a curt nod. “Your… someone is gonna be here soon, anyway, so drink up.”

Her head cocks to the side, brows wrinkling immediately, and she fights through the thickness of her tongue and cloudiness of her head to make out words. “My…? What’d ya mean?”

“The person or friend or whoever that you called.”

“Huh.” Lena drops her chin back onto her hand, stumped. She’s imaging the disappointed look on her driver’s face when he sees her drunk again, the mix of pity and sympathy drawn across his kind features, tugging at the wrinkles on his forehead. He won’t say anything, but she knows he’s worried about her. Jess herself has vocalized similar sentiments over the past few weeks during her late nights and early mornings at L-Corp. 

Lena purses her lips. Maybe she should just call an Uber under a different name and avoid any more embarrassing confrontations. She takes a swig of her drink.

Nothing has been the same since Lex broke the truth to her and Kara followed through with her own admission days later. After radio silence over a stretch of weeks, their jobs had driven interaction between the two and so Lena worked to forgive her. For professionalism. For feelings she wasn’t ready to name.

But it’s stiff and it’s all wrong, and their lunches are quiet and Lena can’t laugh like she used to or call Kara when she needs her or tell her how she feels or… Lena presses the heel of her hand against her cheekbones, surprised they’re damp. Hot wet tears collect on her skin.

She fights the urge to pull out her phone and open the folder of pictures she has with Kara, to scroll through their texts, to call just to hear Kara talking on her voicemail—all the things she can’t bring herself to delete.

She wipes the tears away, sniffling, and jams her hands under her legs to keep herself from fidgeting, her fingertips press into the ridges of the stool. She shifts again, knowing she needs to get out of here now. No drivers. No one she knows. No one to see her in pieces. She tugs out a few crumpled bills to cover her tab, tucking them into a stack and pushing them to the side of the bar before wrestling for her phone in her back pocket.

The barstool slides beneath her, the room beginning to tilt, blurring into swirls of deep brown and forest green. She squints, the distant opening of a door distracting as she tries to remember what she was looking for in the first place, her hands removed from the counter and her weight shifting off-centered on the stool. Then the legs screech on the floor and tip and there’s black as she squeezes her eyes shut, bracing for inevitable contact between her head and the ground.

The ground is warmer than she expects and closer and softer and smells like vanilla.

She sinks into it.

“Careful.” A familiar voice yanks at her heart.

Lena cracks open her eyes.

Blonde hair and blue eyes and Kara.

Lena blinks, screwing her eyes shut before opening them again.

Kara’s still there.

Lena should be upset but she isn’t. Not even a little, not at all.

“You called,” Kara says, lowering Lena gently so she’s sitting on the floor. She runs her finger over a long groove, feels the grittiness of dirt beneath her and retracts her hand to her lap.

“I did?” Lena crinkles her brow. “You?”

“You did,” Kara confirms, squatting so she’s level with Lena. Kara’s hands hover for a minute and she reaches for Lena’s hair before a frown passes over Kara’s face and she settles a palm on Lena’s shoulder instead, gently running her fingers over Lena’s arm.

“Are you okay?”

Silent, Lena can’t tear her gaze away from the space where Kara’s thumb grazes her bare collarbone. Kara follows her line of sight and the movement of her hand stops.

“Sorry,” she stumbles, “is this—I should… I’ll…” she pulls back her hand and Lena winces.

“No.” She swallows hard and her eyes flicker up to Kara, unsure if her drunk self is incredibly smart or incredibly stupid for putting herself in this situation. She rubs her forehead, a pounding headache beginning as some of the earlier buzz recedes.

Kara places her hand back on Lena’s shoulder. The exhale that relaxes Lena’s frame doesn’t go unnoticed and Kara feels her own heart rate peak in parallel with Lena’s. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

“How about we get off this floor?”

“ ‘kay.” Lena nods, allowing Kara to help her up and guide her away to the entrance, where it’s just the two of them. Like there’s a thread pulling the pair together, Lena shifts closer, resting against Kara and closing her eyes as the room spins and heat flushes her cheeks. She’s so so tired of fighting this, of trying not to forgive Kara when everything inside of her is aching to just move on.

“Is it okay if I drive you home?”

“How?” Lena murmurs. She leans in close, her lips brushing against Kara’s hair. “I know you can… you can…you can _fly._ ” She does her best to whisper, so close that her warm breath tickles Kara’s ear, sends her shoulder quirking up and her heart thumping. “I know that now, ‘member?”

“I don’t think I could ever forget,” Kara says. She wets her lip and pulls back to look at Lena. “And I’m so sorry about how that all went down. I wish… I _wish_ I could change it; you have no idea how badly I—”

“Shhh…shh…shhhhh”

A finger, warm and scotch scented, presses against Kara’s lips and stops the regrets from spilling out.

“ ‘nough of that,” Lena says. “You… you don’t need to… I get it, ‘kay? I—you—you’ve shown me. You’ve shown me and ‘m tired, don’t wanna fight anymore.”

Kara nods, unsure of what this all means tomorrow morning when Lena’s sober and the sun is shining reality back on their situation. She sighs and refocuses on the current scene.

“I borrowed Alex’s car, when you called.”

“Oh.” Lena looks down and stumbles.

“Hey, easy there,” Kara catches her elbow and steadies her.

Lena looks up at Kara, the blonde with her bottom lip caught between her teeth and her blue eyes looking at Lena like no one has before, soft and gentle and open to everything that Lena is.

“S’okay if you drive,” Lena mumbles, rubbing her face with the back of her hand.

“Perfect. Here, take my coat,” Kara says, tugging off her jacket and wrapping it over Lena’s shoulders. “It’s cold out there.”

Lena tries not to think about how it smells like Kara and the body heat of Kara’s arm warming her through the fabric and the gentle weight draped over her shoulder and the way she fits against Kara’s side and how much she wants this to be her normal.

The bar door is heavy enough that Lena strained to open it, having to put her weight into the tug when she’d entered, but Kara opens it with ease, one-handed as her other arm holds Lena closer, a gust of wind cutting through them as they step into the night.

With Kara supporting most of Lena’s weight and Lena focused on each step, eyes trained on the ground, they make it the three blocks to Alex’s car.

Kara lets go of Lena to open the door, clearing out the passenger seat.

Lena bites her lip and tears rise at her waterline again.

Kara freezes, listening to Lena’s heartbeat, to her ragged breathing. “Hey,” Kara says softly and turns back to where she left Lena waiting on the sidewalk—her frame a wavering shadow against the brick building behind her, the moon shining down on her hair as she holds onto a lamppost to keep herself upright. “You okay?”

“I wanna go home.” Lena sniffles.

“Oh, I know.” Kara nods, her eyes reflecting back the gold streetlights, her hands moving to adjust her glasses. “We’re going to get you back to your apartment in just a few minutes, there’s nothing to worry about.”

Lena just drops her head, letting go of the pole to rub at the tears dripping across her cheeks.

“Hey, hey, hey.” Kara takes a step closer. “What is it?”

Lena shakes her head and covers her face with her hands.

“Would it be all right if I hugged you?”

Lena’s shadow bobs as she nods her head and then their two silhouettes become one, Kara closing the space between them and pulling Lena into a hug. One arm holding her secure and the other moving in long, slow sweeping motions across her back, fingers brushing her ribs as Lena’s breathing pitters into something easy and gentle, her tears damp on Kara’s skin—bare from the jacket she shed for Lena.

Kara stays quiet for a long time, no words available for how sorry she is for the past few months.

“I’ll be here for as long as you need me,” Kara whispers finally. “Always. And whenever you want to go home, you just have to let me know.”

“I did,” Lena mumbles, letting go of Kara with one hand to wipe her cheeks. “…called you.”

Kara nods. “And I’m really glad you did. Do you want me to drive you there now?”

Lena shakes her head and her hands follow suit, brushing back and forth across Kara’s shoulders. “No, no, no… I mean…” Her head is too heavy to hold, and she lets it fall forward into the crook of Kara’s neck, and Kara receives her; arms open again and wrapping around her.

“This is it,” Lena whispers, pressing on her toes so Kara doesn’t miss it. “Home.”


End file.
